1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to vehicle passive restraint systems of the type typically known as airbags. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved arrangement for mounting side impact airbags to seats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Airbag passive restraint systems generally include a crash sensor, an inflator, and a cushion. The crash sensor determines when the airbag system should be activated, and sends an appropriate signal to the inflator. Upon receipt of the signal, the inflator expels a quantity of gas. This gas is received within the cushion, causing it to inflate to protect the passenger.
The inflator and cushion are typically located in close proximity to form a single unit or module. This module may be placed at any of numerous locations within the vehicle to protect the passenger(s). Of main concern in this invention is the placement of the module such that the inflated cushion is interposed between the passenger and a lateral side of the vehicle. Such a placement is typically referred to as a side impact airbag system.
Even limited to side impact airbag systems, various module placements are known. For example, the module may be placed in the roof of the passenger cabin to inflate downward, or may be placed in the side of the passenger cabin (typically in a passenger door) to inflate generally outward. It is also known to mount the module on the passenger seat, to inflate forward and/or upward.
The mounting of the module on the seat provides certain improvements in safety. For example, many passenger seats permit adjustment of their location within the cabin to accommodate passengers of various sizes comfortably. Mounting the airbag module on the passenger seat ensures that the location of the inflated cushion with respect to the passenger will be the same regardless of the position of seat.
Unfortunately, mounting the module to the seat also causes some difficulties. For example, the module must be of a relatively small size to provide an acceptable aesthetic appearance. This is difficult, since a typical module includes an inflator, a housing surrounding the inflator, a folded cushion secured to the housing, and a frangible housing door to permit the inflating cushion to escape. Additionally, to permit easier adjustment of the seat position, and to improve overall fuel economy, the module should be as light weight as possible.